A New Titian
by NothingButWolves
Summary: A teenage girl in greek times learns from a local phycic that she will be recieving special powers. But in order to marry her love she must complete a task that includes the titans. How will the titans react to this new recruit? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Beginning

Greece 149 A.D.

"But Daddy, I didn t steal no stinkin apple!" I cried, "Laurie did it! I saw her!" "Don't talk to me in that tone of voice young lady!" shouted Daddy, "Go to your room and your going to do Laurie's chores along with yours!" "But.." I began to argue, "NOW!" He shouted even louder, his finger pointing in the direction of my room. His face was beet red. I opened my mouth to argue, but Daddy stopped me."Mystic..." He said in a warning tone. I closed my mouth, turn on my heel, and stomp off to my room. par I kerploped myself onto my bed and growl angrily at the ceiling. I turn myself over, and sit up. I pick up my pillow and turn it over in my hands. Rage over comes me and throw my pillow at the wall. Feathers fly everywhere while my pillow lies in a lump in the corner. Athena, lies on my windowsill basking in the sun. Her black, silky, soft , fur shined in the sun. Her tail swishing back and forth. She spots one of the goose feathers and pounces on it. "I don't understand why he doesn't believe me." I said to Athena, who was pulling apart a feather from my pillow. Athena meows a reply. I sit there watching Athena pulling apart feathers, and think."Maybe Lenokoma can tell me the future so I can catch Laurie in the act , before she blames it on me." I say. Athena stops pulling apart the feathers, jumps on my bed, and rubs herself against me as she purrs softly. She was comforting me in other words. "It's settled then," I say standing up, "we'll go to Lenokoma's for the reading as soon as Daddy leaves to tend the shop".

I wait impatiently for Daddy to leave for hours. While I wait, I throw Athena's favorite ball at the wall. Athena meows to get it back, her head going back and forth, following the ball. Bonk, swish, bonk, swish, bonk, swish. After a while, she bounces up and down, clawing the air, trying to get the ball. Eventually, she catches it a daintily walks off with it. I look out my window and see Daddy walking down the street in his best robe. "Athena, I say turning around, "Let's get going."

I tip toe down the stairs with Athena following me. I quietly sneak into the kitchen, grab my cloak, purse and an apple. I swing on my cloak and purse, and walk out of the house. I walk by the stable, with Athena following close behind. I hear a familiar whinny, and turn around. A large, white, horse head pops out from one of the stalls. the horse looks in my direction and whinnies again. I walk up to him and pet his muzzle."Hey Zeus," I say, "I can't ride right now. I will later though." Zeus Pulls in his head and continues to eat his oats. Athena hops into his stall and lies on his back. "I'll be back later." I whisper to both of them and walk off into the market place towards Lenokoma's hut.


	2. The Phycic

Chapter 2 The Phycic

I walk up to Lenokoma's hut and stare in wonder. I take a deep breath, pull back the curtian, and walk inside.

Once I'm inside I look around the hut. There is a large beaded doorway in frount of me. Being a curious person, as I am, I walk into the room. In the middle of the room is a small round table, and on it is a large crystal ball. I spot a cauldren on a fire, and go closer for a better look. Inside the cauldren is a bubbling, green liquid that smells like rain or mourning dew.I back a way form the strange concation, and back into a large shelf. I turn around, and look at the shelf. It was filled with odd-shaped bottles, which were filled with strange solids and liquids. I look down, and under the shelf is a large basket filled with bones and a skull. I wonder who that unlucky person was? I think to myself. I shudder at the thought. I move back trowards the crystal ball, and see a door I hadn't noticed before. I walk over to it and reach for the doorknob, when suddenly, it opens! I quickly and quietly run to the doorway and stand outside until I hear the door close. I again step inside to find Lenokoma.

An old woman stands over the cauldren stirring whatever it was in the cauldren. She was dressed like a gypsy. Hello Mystic, Lenokoma said turning around after sipping the substance in the cauldren. Please sit down, she said waving her hand over a chair near the crystal ball. I sit down in an old, handmade wicker chair that makes a creaking sound when I sit in it. What seems to be the problem dearie? she asked once she sat down. So I explained to her about the apple, the doubled chores, the yelling, the sneeking out, everything.( I can tell Lenokoma anything.)So you came here to get away from everything, said Lenokoma after I had finished. Well actually, I was hoping you could tell me the future, I said. Mmmm? What for? she asked. So if my sister was going to do something bad and blame it on me, I could catch her in the act, I blurted. Hmmm, So it's revenge you want, said Lenokoma rubbing her chin. Sort of, i said raising my hands and shrugging. I just want to get out of trouble, I said. Well then, let's consult my crystal ball then, said Lenokoma.We both stare into the crystal ball and soon swirls of smoke form inside of it. Ahhh, my ball tells my you will receive great powers from the gods, said Lenokoma waving her hands over the crystal ball. Really? I asked couriously, What kind of powers? I don't know my ball says no more than that, said Lenokoma.But, you must get ready for the journey. Lenokoma starts to scribble something on a piece of parchment. Wait, I said To where? Why, said Lenokoma looking up and thrusting her arms out, To Mt.Olympus of course! She finished writing on the parchment and thrusts it into my hands. I read it:

Things Needed For Journey

Horse

Saddle

Saddlebag

Canteen ( With water)

Halter

Bridle

Blankets

Food

On the night of the last cresent of the moon meet me at the base of Mt.Olympus.

Why do I need to meet you on the 13th at the base of Mt.Olympus?

Thats when you need to start your journey.

Well how much food and water do I need?

3 days worth.

3 DAYS? It takes weeks to climb Mt.Olympus!

The gates stay open for 3 days then close for another 10,000 years.

Sooooo...

Make haste to get to the top!

Well thanks, you know for everything, I say as I stand to leave.It's no trouble at all, Dearie, not at all, said Lenokoma sipping her tea which was the green goo in the cauldren. Oh! Said Lenokoma before I left. I would take that cat of yours she might come in handy.Thanks for the heads up, I said and walked out the door.


	3. Escape From A Nosy,Brat, Sister

Chapter 3 Escape from a Nosy, Brat, Sister

Mystic, where are you off to? asked Daddy before I had walked out the door. I slowly turn around and say I'm going to the market place for some shopping with some friends. Which friends? he asked.

Areana and Mary.

Oh, alright.

Can I go now?

That's if you finish your chores. You did finish your chores right?

exasperated sigh Yes Daddy, I cleaned the stables from top to bottom, cleaned out the bath tub, cleaned my room, changed the bed sheets, polished the silver, and the laundry is on the line drying.

Oh, er... very good. Go ahead.

Oooooooo! Will you buy me something? asked Laurie in her squeky baby voice, as she ran into the kitchen. NO! You have your own money! I snapped in disgust, In fact you have more money than I do!

Well you can at least let me come along then.

Fine. Just don't bug me and my friends.

Yessss! I'll be back in a flash.

3 hours later...

ARGGGGGG! I screamed, I can's wait here any longer. I'm late for my shopping spree.! ... ... ... ... OK! THAT'S IT! IM GOING TO MEET MY FRIENDS WHEATHER LAURIE'S COMING OR NOT!

I stomped off to the market place and before I'm down the street here comes Laurie running and screaming for me to wait up for her. I told you to wait for me panted laurie. I'm going to shop with my friends i said and then stomped off to go shopping with my friends, at least that's what laurie thought.

As I walk away I look behind me to find Laurie walking far behind me. Soon she realized I caught her following me. She starts to browes at a jewelry bazzar near by. I start walking to find my friends and spotted Arena. I walk up to her and ask hey what's first? Arena looks at me like I had lost it. Im trying to get away from my sister so I can go to Lenokoma's hut for my lessons, remember i told you in my letter? i hissed. So can you just shop with me until she's gone. Alright lets go to the robes shop, said Arena and we run off to the robes shop.

Soon Laurie loses intrest in following me so i thank Arena for shopping with me and run off to Lenokoma's and with laurie far behind me.


	4. It's Time

* * *

Chapter 4 It's Time

**MysticSoul2- See ya at the beach!**

**EveningMoon- See ya at the beach!**

**Disclaimer: Mystic and Lenokoma are MINE!**

**If you want to use them email me.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

I awake with a startle and realize that I only have an hour before sunrise. I quickly, and quietly gather all my things. Then stuff them into the the magical bag, that can hold anything and wiegh nothing that Lenokoma gave me.Then put on my cloak that makes me invisible. I quietly grab some biscuts adn spot Athena. I scoop her up adn put her into my bag. I run to the stable and saddle up Zeus. The saddle bag that is holding the food is tied tightly to the saddle. I lead him out of the stable and to the door. I stick my head out and look around. I lead Zeus out of the stable and mount him. I take Athena out of the bag and put her on my lap. With a click of my tounge, Zues is off into the early morning.

I arrive at the base of Mt.Olympus and find Lenokoma standing there waiting for me. Fine horse you have there, she said admiring Zues. Here are the directions to the top, she hands me a piece of parchment and I put it in the bag. Here are some herbs you can use, she hands me a cloth full of plants and flowers. I have taught you everything you need to know, so go before anyone notices your gone! Lenokoma shoos me away and I'm off to start my journey.

**

* * *

**

**Hope You like the short chapter. There will be more soon!**

**PLEEEEAAASEE REVIEW!**

**NothingButWolves**


	5. The Journey Begins

Chapter 5 The Journey Begins

**PLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE REVIEW!**

I open the parchment that tell me the directions to the top of Mt.Olympus. I was to take a left on a path that looked not too safe while the one on the right looked really safe and easy. I take a left because I trust Lenokoma knowing she knows what is best. I turn and twist on the path to make sure Zues didn't step on any rocks and slip.

After a few hours the path leads us to three paths. They all looked the same to me. Before I can make a dicisition on which path to take, Zues is taking the path to the right and before I can stop him he's at a gallop. I look ahead of me and see a huge gap in the path. As we ran twords it I felt Zues gather his mucles and prepare to jump. I close my eyes hoping that we will make it. I hear the rocks fall as Zues jumps of the corner. Thump! I open my eyes and look behind me. We had made it! The gap was far behind us. I give a whoop of joy as we gallop along the path.

**Yet another short chapter but there's more to come! **

PLEEEEAAASSSEE REVIEW!


	6. Day 2

Chapter 6 Day 2

**Hope you guys like it **

**PLEEEAAASE REVIEW!**

* * *

It's been a day since we had left from Athens, and I fell asleep in the saddle at about midnight. I open my eyes slowly at first then I see that we are already halfway there.

Soon we came to a grassy area with a small spring and a cave. I haulted Zues but he seemed to want to go on, like there was something there that shouldn't be. I slide off the and Athena follows. I take off Zues's bridal, and lead him to the grassy area. I pat him and let him eat. Athena spots a mouse and pounces on it. She picks it up by the tail and offers it to me. No thanks Athena I have something else to eat. I eat some dried beef I had bought a few days ago and go over to the spring for a drink. I walk over to a near by tree and fall asleep.

I wake up 30 minites later. I find Zues walking twords me. He gives me a look telling me he was ready to go. Athena was on my lap purring as usual. I get up and take out the directions to read and then a gust of wind blows it out of my hands. The wind blows it down, down,down the mountian. I hear a cackle and an evil laugh that sends shivers up and down my spine. WHO'S THERE? I shout as I turn around. SHOW YOURSELF! I hear the cackle and laugh again. I scramble onto Zues and Athena jumps onto my lap. Be ready to run, I wispered to Zues. Athena hides in my cloak. Zues and I shift our wieght as the cackling and laughter became louder. Athena starts to hiss and spit as a HUGE CYCLOPS WALKS OUT OF THE CAVE!

**

* * *

**

**THERES MORE TO COME GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS**

**REVIEW! PLZ**

**NothingButWolves**


	7. Cyclops Attack!

Chapter 7 Cyclops Attack!

**Hope you like it **

**PLEEEAAASSSEE REVIEW!**

**Better yet if you read this story you have to review!**

* * *

The cyclops comes closer to us. What do you want? I yell. I want, said the cyclops in a booming voice, to eat you! He starts to come twords us and I scream. I kick Zues into a gallop and he runs like the wind. We run through the cyclops' legs as he reaches for us.He roars and starts to chase after us. I scream as we run, with Athena on my lap holding on for dear life as she bounced up and down in the saddle. The cyclops must have chased us pretty far because when we came near the top the cyclops gasped and ran the other way. I look in front of me and there was the gates to the top of Mt.Olympus. Home of the gods and goddesses!**

* * *

**

**yet another short chapter but, the chapters will be getting longer.**

**YOU HAVE TO REVIEW! OR ELSE! I DON'T BREED PURE BRED HUNTING DOGS FOR NOTHING!**

**REX, TAXI ,COCO ,COPPER ! SIC EM'!**


	8. The Gates of MtOlympus

Chapter 8 The Gates of Mt.Olympus

**MysticDogSoul don't worry the chapters are getting longer soon, Oh, and tell Allison about my story.**

**PLZ REVIEW!**

* * *

I shout a whoop of joy and get off ouf Zues. I hug him for getting me safely to the top of Mt.Olympus. I reach into my bag and gave him a handful of oats, carrots, and apple bits. He gobbles it all up. I give Athena a hug for her company on the journey. She purrs loudly as if to say she was glad to help. I pat Zues as soon as he is finished eating. I combed my hair with my fingers after the long ride. I mount Zues and Athena jumps up onto the saddle (it's amazing that she can jump so high). I take a deep breath and enter the home of the gods.**

* * *

**

**Don't worry the chapters will be longer soon.**

**PLZ REVIEW!**

**DON'T FORGET I HAVE 4 HUNTING DOGS!**

**NothingButWolves**


	9. The Gods and Goddesses Temple

Chapter 9 The Gods and Goddesses

**PLLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSEEEEE**

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks MysticDogsoul2 for reviewing i really apreciate it.**

**ps. if I don't get more than 5 reviews for chapter 10 i won't write any more of this story.**

* * *

When I entered through the gate I felt strong,ceragous, and well rested for some odd reason.I lokk down and see that we were walking on clouds! Zues must have been enjoying it because he had been prancing around without me telling him to. After about 10 minutes I got him to stop his joyous prancing, and continued to walk on. I looked ahead of me and saw the temple were the Gods and Goddesses sat. I urged Zues into a trot to get a closer look at the temple. I had a million cries of joy bubbling up inside me. I soonreach the temple and dismount Zues. I tie up Zues and walk inside of the temple. The House of the Gods and Goddessses.**

* * *

**

**Yes i know ive been saying the chapters will be getting longer but I promise that chapter 10 will be longer.**

**please review.**

**NothingButWolves**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 A talk with the Gods/Goddesses

**MysticDogSoul- thanks for being the only one who reviewed my story.**

**Like i said in chapter 9 if i don't get 5 or more reviews i won't write anymore of this story.**

I look around, the Gods are talking to each other and Goddesses as well. I look at thier togas, they were the most fantasic I had ever seen. They were made of solid gold thread for the Gods and silver thread for the Goddesses. After a few moments of staring in awe of thier togas a Goddess spots me and walks over to Zues to tell him. I immediatly regonized the Goddess as Athena, Goddess of wisdom and war. She points in my direction as the speaks to Zues(not horse). He turns his head and smiles at me. As soon as he looks at me I immediatly drop to the ground showing him my respect. "Stand Mystic, theis is no need for that" Zues says . He smiles at me as I stand and look at him. "We all have been waiting for you, Mystic," said Zues, "I suspect you are here for the powers that Lenokoma told you about and prepared you for, yes?" He asked. "Yes," I said quietly. I feel nervous and don't really know what to say because I was talking to Zues. "This call for a feast!" Zues shouts. I jumped in surprise. "Servants, bring in all of Mystic's favortite foods along with ours!" he booms. In less than 5 minutes i'm sitting next to Zues and Hera at a long table piled full of my favorite foods. All sorts of differnt kinds of cheesecakes, and many other delicous foods. I stuffed myself full of many things that had been cooked to my liking.

Soon the entire table was empty. "Mystic," said Zues, "you must go and rest for your transformation will start tomorrow". "Servants, take Mystic to her quarters," said Hera, "she must be rested fully for tomorrow." I get up and servants show me to my room. I look around and see a bed that looked very inviting. I get a drink of water, change into my night shirt, and fall fast asleep in the cloud soft bed.

**Like i said if i don't get 3 or more reviews i won't update!**


	11. The Transformation

Chapter 11 The Transformation

**Ok I couldn't wait to not update I really wanted to write more and get your thoughts**

**Crazygirl- Thanks for the heads up! The Titans will be coming up soon just wait... umm...let me see... 2 more chapters for the hive, and the Titans will be coming up shortly after that chapter.**

**MysticDogSoul- Thanks for reviewing.**

* * *

I wake with a start. Athena (cat) is sitting on my stomach. I streach and push her off. I wash up and find my clothes that I had worn yesterday neatly folded and washed. I get myself dressed and brush my long brown hair with a golden brush that was sitting on the dresser in front of a mirror. When I was finished brushing my hair, I had noticed it had become silky soft and had no split ends.

I walk out of my chamber and go into the temple. I walk up to Zues (God) and he asks, "Are you ready? The transformation will be painful in order to gain your powers' full potiential." I nod my head. Zues goes to the middle of the temple and summons some kind of yellowish beam. He asks me to step into the beam. I do as he commands. When I step into the beam I start to float up into the middle where everyone can see me. The gods and goddesses start to make a circle around the beam, as I float farther up into the beam. I stop floating and I feel something clamp around my wrists and ankles. I looked at my ankles and wrists to find a shining chain had wrapped themselves tightly around my wrists and ankles. I struggle to get free not knowing what was going to happen. "We must restrian you because the transformation is very painful." said Zues. I stop struggling and begin to relax. " Raise your scepters!" boomed Zues as he raised a lightning bolt scepter. Everyone raises thier scepters and begin to ready themselves. "Ready," said Zues, " NOW!" Lights form in the scepters and then the lights strike my chest. As the lights came to my chest I felt the powers flow throught my body. I screamed. The pain was unbearable. It felt as if I was being burned alive. After the last beam I didn't know what happened next because I had blacked out.

**

* * *

**

**Ooooooo what will happen next? Will the powers work? will Mystic be able to survive the night after the transformation?Only I know. So review and tell me what you think will happen!**

**NothingButWolves**


	12. The Transformation Complete!

Chapter 12 The Transformation is Complete!

**Yeah! I updated! Sorry it took so long. i was busy making it longer.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I wake up with a splitting headache. I look around the room, it's spinning, but I can barely make out that it's my chamber. My clothes were the same as they were during the transformation. My head continues to spin wildly as I fall back onto the cloud soft bed and fall fast asleep. 

About 2 hours later I wake to something rough and wet being rubbed against my nose. I slowly open my eyes and see Athena (cat) licking my nose raw.She sees that I'm awake and stops licking my nose, but contiues to sit on my stomach and stare at me. She stares at me like I'm a completely different person. She lowers her head and begins to bat at my face. She meows as she does this. " Good your awake." said a voice. I sit up and groan. " Who's there?" I asked weakly, squinting, trying to see. The transformation must had obscured my vision briefly. " Naroccu, son of Hades." said the voice. "Oh, you mean the dude with blue flames for hair?" I asked sitll weak form the trasformation. "Yup." said Naroccu as he came closer, and sat on my bed. My vision returns to normal, and I can see Naroccu clearly. He was tall, and had long black hair. My heart started to do flips as I looked deep into his golden eyes with dark blue flecks. He smiles at me. "Are you going to be alright?" he asked, his voice young and solem." I think so, I just have a headache." I said, holding my head, not looking up. "Here," he said, " Drink this." Naroccu hands me a bottle. I take the bottle in my hands and sip it. I hand the bottle back to Naroccu and I soon have a tingling sensation in my stomach. My headache is instantly gone. "Wow," I said," What is that stuff?" "Pheonix tears." said Naroccu as he puts the bottle on my dresser, "Get up," he said, "We'll start your training with the basics." "What training?" I asked as I got out of bed. "Training," said Naroccu, " It's to help you control your powers." "Oh," I said. "Alright," said Naroccu, "Let's start with levetation. See your hair brush on the dresser?" He points to my hair brush on my dresser. "Focus your thoughts on lifting the brush off of the dresser." I look at the brush, close my eyes, and imagine the brush in midair. "Good!" said Naroccu, "Maybe it won't take 50 centuries to finish your training." "50 CENTURIES!" I said, as the brush dropped, and broke in two, "That's like," I counted on my fingers, "500,000 years!" "Yup," said Naroccu, rubbing his chin, "At this rate it might take double that time." "DOUBLE!" I said in shock. "Nah," he said, "just half that time since your a fast learner." "Phew," I said, holding my chest, "That's a relief." "Well, since you broke the brush in two, lets try putting it back together." said Naroccu, picking up the pieces. He holds out both hands with the hairbrush pieces in front of me. "Focus your thoughts on making the brush whole again." he said. I stare at the brush pieces, imagining it whole again, but not closing my eyes. I wanted to see what would happen while I tried to use my powers. As I focused I began to see things in red, and the brush pieces began to move together. Once together, a light shines in between the cracks.The light disappers, and the whole brush is repaired. I stop focusing, and the red vision fades away. I soon see normally."Wow," I said taking the brush in my hands,"I can do that?" "Yup," said Naroccu,"Now we can start on flying and energy blasts." "Flying? Energy Blasts?" I said surprised. "Yeah, now, like you did before focus yuor thoughts on flying off the ground." I take a deep breathe and start to float off the ground under me."WOW!" I said, as I begin to fly all over the room, " This is so cool!" "Alright, now that you've got that down, lets try some blasts." said Naroccu, "Your main element is electrity, but you can control the other elements as well, electricity will just be easier for you to control." "Alright, like it was before," I said, "Focus my thoughts on having a small ball of electricity in my hand." "Right." said Naroccu. A ball soon appers in my hand with sparks flying off of the ball. I send a little shock to Athena (cat). She yelp in shock and runs out of the room. "Now lets focus on transforming into creatures." said Naroccu, "Focus on being a creature of the magical world." "Alright." I said, and soon become a small unicorn. I winney happily, and start prancing around the room. "Alright, your done with your training." said Naroccu, walking out of my chamber, "Follow me. The gods have gifts for you." I follow Naroccu into the temple, and are presented with the following gifts:

A sword

A spellbook for casting spells

Ability to brew potions

Pheonix

"Thank you." I said to the gods. " The pheonix's name is Apollo, and we will put you back on earth." said Zues. "But, I want to stay here," I said going up to Naroccu, " with Naroccu." " Why?" asked Naroccu. " I think you know the reason." I said eyes welling up with tears. He loved me and I could tell. " But, we can't be together, your mortal, and I'm a god." "There is one way," said Zues, I looked at Zues hopefully along with Naroccu, "Mystic, you must got to earth and fight crime for 1 year, Naroccu, you must live in the mountains for that year." "Alright, I shall do it," I said and looked at Naroccu, "So shall I." he said. "Good, you may have 10 minutes with each other before we send you to your destinations." said Zues. Naroccu and I walk out of the temple and sit on a nearby bench."Mystic," said Naroccu, holding my hand, "When we meet again"he said, and got off the bench and kneeled in front of me. He opened a box with a ring inside. It had two small dragons expertly carved into the ring and the dragons were holding a small round sapphire in there claws."Will you marry me?" he asked, I take the box, and hold my hand over my heart,"Yes," I said hugging him,"Yes, I will marry you." Naroccu smiles at me and kisses me on the cheek. He takes out the ring and puts it on my finger."This ring will give you three extra lives.Since you are mortal, your life is delicate, so I can't bear to lose you." he said." Me niether." I said, kissing him on the cheek. "We better go inside." I said. We get up hand in hand and walk tworads the temple.

As we begin to leave Zues gives Zues(horse) and Athena(cat) wings so they can go where ever I go. Naroccu and I say our last goodbyes as we are sent to our new homes.

**

* * *

**

**Ooooo. So romantic! What did you guys think?Review please!**

**NothingButWolves**


	13. Island Home

Chapter 13 Island Home

**Yeah! Another long chapter! And sorry it took so long i was busy.**

**MysticDogSoul - Hope you like this long chapter! it is extremly detailed!**

**EveningCatMoon- sorry if i didn't get the name right and that i didn't tell you there was some romace in the story, anyway we'll probably get together this week.**

**Those of you who have just began reading my story i had to introduce you to mystic, her life, and how she got her powers, _before_ i got to the titans. don't worry there coming up soon. Chapter 14 has the Hive in it though! Enjoy!**

* * *

The gods apparently had sent me to an island not far from Jump City. A few miles away was a smaller island. On the island was a large T. I wondered who would live in such a ridiculous building. I shake my head and mount Zues. The island _I_ was on on the other hand was beautiful. There was a large beach and a small wood. I decide to explore the woods to find a potential spot for a small cottage and stable. As I rode though the woods I could hear birds chirpping, and the roar of a nearby waterfall. Soon I come to a clearing where the waterfall was crashing down, which made a small pond. I ride closer to the water, and dismount. I kneel over and look at the water. It was crystal clear. I reach my hand into the water. It feels like touching air. I withdraw my hand and dry it off on my skirt. I get up and look around the clearing."Well, looks like we're going to be living here." I said to Zues,Athena,and Apollo. I begin to mark out the area where a stable and cottage would be. Once marked out, I begin to chop trees for the cottage and stable. The stable was built first. To be sure that if there were any cyotes around, they wouldn't get to Zues. Before I build the cottage I harvested some alfalfa, and tall grass. Using twine, I hang the alfalfa from trees to dry out. The grass is put into the stable for something soft for Zues to sleep on. Then I begin to build the cottage. The logs are laid on top of each other and then mud is put in between the cracks for insalation. I put a wall inside for an extra room before I put on the roof. I have Zues and Apollo help me put on the roof. Once the roof is on I use my powers to cut out windows and a door. Inside I cut a door on the left side of the extra wall. The building was grueling work so I decide to take a soak in the pond. I strip down to my undergarments and step into the cool water. The water relieves me of my sore mucles as I soak. I sigh deeply in comfort.

After an hour I come out of the pool and dry off by shaking the loose water off. I dress and wistle for Zues. Zues comes trotting out of the wood with some grass sticking out of his mouth. Athena is not far behind him. "Athena," I said sweetly, "Will you go catch us some dinner? Rabbit would do nicely." Athena mews sweetly and prances back into the woods. " Apollo keep an eye on Athena so she doesn't get into trouble please." I said to Apollo, and Apollo flies off. I mount Zues and ride bareback to the beach carrying a saddle bag.

Once I'm at the beach, I jump off of Zues, and take the saddle bag with me. Using my hand, I scoop up some sand, and pour it into the bag. Once full, I close the bag and jump back onto Zues. I canter back to the clearing.

After I return to the clearing I take off Zues's saddle, saddle bag, blanket, and bridal, I put Zues's tack in there proper places in the stable, but keep the bag of sand. I start a fire, with a small pot over it. I pour the sand, and sone dragon blood into the pot. I run off to find a hollow bamboo stick. I manage to find one, and grab a ladle. I go to the pot, scoop up the concouction, and start to blow in it with the bamboo stick. Soon I have a glass bottle. I stop blowing and take out the bamboo stick. I carefully be-rid of the top and soon have a bowl. I continue to do this until I have a complete set of eating utensils. 8 to be exact. I build a small trough, and fill it with water. I put all the sets in the water, so the glass becomes nice and strong. I begin on working on flat pieces of glass for windows. I pour the melted glass into molds I had made earlier. Once settled thouse go into the trough as well. I begin on working on a inside fireplace to keep the cabin warm. The fire place is finished, and I begin on the window shutter, and frames. I take out the glass for the windows and put them into the frames and make sure they can open and close. Then, I begin on the shutters by bolting them down and making sure that they open and close as well. Then I start to work on the inside of the cabin. The plumbing, bathroom, bedroom, kitchen, ect. After about 4 hours I'm finished. I walk outside to look for some vegtables, when Athena comes to me, and drops 2 fat rabbits at my feet. Hse meos happily. I pick up the rabbits by their hind feet and stoke Athena. I take the rabbits, and the pot inside the cabin. I call Zues, so I can hose him off. I wash him with a special mixture I had made myself. I wash away all the gunk and grim, before I dry him off. "Good boy!" I said patting him on the back. I lead him to his stable, and take a special oil with me. I put some on my hands, and begin massaging Zues. The oil was to relax and enhance his mucles. I hear a scream from the city. I sigh, and say "Duty calls." I get Zues's bridal and my sword. I hop onto Zues and tell Appollo and Athena to keep an eye on the clearing. I urge Zues into an immediate gallop and find myself in the air in no time. I guide Zues into the city where I am about to begin my task.

**

* * *

**

**Hope you liked that chapter! I'm working on anouther story. You Can't Hide Who You Really Are. Chapter 14 is coming soon!**

**NothingButWolves**


End file.
